


List of Demons in Ars Goetia, Dictionnaire Infernal etc.

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Kudos: 1





	List of Demons in Ars Goetia, Dictionnaire Infernal etc.

336 + demons total

A (41 demons)

Abaddon (The Bible and The Magus)

Abezithibod (The Testament of Solomon)

Abraxas (Dictionnaire Infernal) 

Abigor (Dictionnaire Infernal, Grimoire of Pope Honorius, The Secrets of Solomon, Grimorium Verum)

Acham (Dictionnaire Infernal, Grimoire of Pope Honorius, The Secrets of Solomon, Grimorium Verum)

Acharos (The Book of Oberon)

Adramelech (Dictionnaire Infernal)

Agaliarept (The Secrets of Solomon, The Grand Grimoire, Grimorium Verum)

Agares (Book of Incantations, The Discoverie of Witchcraft, Book of Treasure Spirits, The Book of Spirits, The Book of the Office of Spirits, The Grand Grimoire, The Book of Oberon, Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, The Lesser Key of Solomon, and Dictionnaire Infernal)

Agchonia’n (Testament of Solomon)

Aglasis (Grimorium Verum)

Aim (The Discoverie of Witchcraft, Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, The Lesser Key of Solomon, and Dictionnaire Infernal)

Akton (Testament of Solomon)

Alastor (Dictionnaire Infernal)

Alath (Testament of Solomon)

Alleborith (Testament of Solomon)

Alloces (Book of Incantations, The Discoverie of Witchcraft, The Book of the Office of Spirits, The Book of Oberon, Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, The Lesser Key of Solomon, and Dictionnaire Infernal)

Alphasis (Grimorium Verum)

Amada (The Book of Oberon)

Amaymon 

Amdusias

Amducious

Amon

Amy

Anatreth

Andras

Andrealphus

Andromalius

Annobath

Anostaar

Ansoryor

Aphraxat (Female)

Ardat (Female)

AriaAal

Aron

ArA’tosael

Asafoetida (Female)

Asmoday/Asmodeus

Astaroth/Astarte

Atrax

Azazel

B (42 demons)

Bassan

BabAct

Babael

Bael

Balam

Blanchus

Balban (Female)

Balberith

Baltasair

Barbaryes

Barbatos

Barma

Baron

Barsafael

Barsy

Bartax

Baruch

Bathin

Bealphares

Bechaud

Beelzebub

Behemoth

Belbel

Beleth

Belial

Belphegor

Berith

Bhairava

Bianakith

Bifrons

Bilgall

Bleth

Boab

BobaAl

Botis

Boytheon

Brulefer

Bryman

Bucons

Buer

BuldumA’ach

Bune

C (14 demons)

Cali/Kali

Camio

Carmerin

Castiel

Castrietur

Cimeies

Cimejes

Clauneck

Clistheret

Cordi

Cormes

Cornyx

Corson

Crocell

D (10 demons)

Dantalion

Decarabia

Delepitore’ (Female)

Demios

Deydo

Dicfael

Doodall

Doolas

Drewchall

Dyelagoo

E (11 demons)

Ebeyeth

Egyn

Eisheth (Female)

Eleolgap

Eligos

Emlom

Enenuth

Enepsigos

Ephippas

Epithouanan

Eurynomous  
F (16 demons)

FaraA

Femell

Fewrayn

Flaga

Flauros

Flereous

Fleurety

Focalor

Foras

Formecones

Forneus

Friblex

Frucissiere

Frutimiere

Furcas

Furfur

G (17 demons)

Gaap

Gamigin

Ganga-Gramma

Garsone

Garuda

Gasyaxe

Geenex

Gemmos

Geeyll

Glasya-Labolas

Globa

Goorax

Gorsyar

Gremory

Guayota

Guland

Guison

H (14 demons)

Hael

Haagenti

Halphas

Hanar

Harchase

Haristum

Harpax 

Haures

Hephesimireth

Heramael

Hicpacth

Hooab

Huictiigaras

Humots

I (4 Demons)

Ichthion

Ieropaal

Ipos

Iudal

J (3 demons)

Jacbel

Jambex

Joorex

K (9 demons)

Katanikota’al

Kayne

Khalab

Khil

Khthounia’al

Kimaris

Klepoth (Female)

KumeatA’al

KurtaA’al

L (11 demons)

Lamia

Leban

Lechies

Leondard

Leraje

Leviathan

Lewteffar

Lilith (Female)

Lucifer

Lucifuge Rofocale

Luithian

M (26 demons)

Madyconn

Mageyne

Magot

Malphas

Mammon

Marax

Marbas

Marchosias

Marder’A

Marshiones

Mathias

Mayeryon

Mekebin

Melchom

Mephistopheles

Merfilde

Meririm

Metathiax

Minosons

Mirael

Moloch

Morail

Mosacus

Moyle

Murmur

Musisin

N (11 demons)

Nabam

Naberius

Namath

Nambroth

Nathath

Nefthada

Nesbiros

Nickar

Noocar

Noranan

Nybbas

O (10 demons)

Obizuth

Ocarbydatonn

Ogya

Onoskelis

Ophis

Orias

Oriens

Orinacl

Orobas

Ose

P (14 demons)

Paimon

Pamelon

Pentagony

Phenex

Phthenoth

Phaath

Picollus

PadAakoulAitor

Porax

Proculo

ProtizAakAitour

Pruflas

Purson

Pytho

R (16 demons)

Rabdos

Rafo

Rahovart

Rashoon (Female)

Raum

Rewbew

Rewsyn

Ribesal

Richel

Rombalence

Ronove

Ronwe

Rosier

Royne

Roalaad

Ruax

S (33 demons)

Sabnock

Sagatana

Sael

Sallos

Samigina

Saphathora

Satan

Satanchia

Sbirouacl

Seere

Segal

Sergulath

Sergutthy

Shabiri (Female)

Shax

Sidragosum

SilouanAal

Sirchade (Female)

Sitri

Skor

Sogan

Soonek

Sonnelion

Sowrges

SphandAar

Sphendonaal

Spyrion

Stolas

Surgat

Sustugriel

Svengali

Syeonell

Syrach

T (11 demons)

Tamon

Tamor

Tarichimache

Tarimhimal

Taroon (Female)

Tartarouacl

Teltrion

Tezrian

Theutus

Torngarsuk

Trimasel

U (4 demons)

Ukobach

Unsere (Female)

Uphir

Uvall

V (10 demons)

Valac

Valefar

Vapula

Vassago

Vepar

Verug

Verrier

Verrine

Vinac

Vine

X (1 demon)  
Xaphan

Y (1 demon)

Yan-gan-y tan

Z (7 demons)

Zabulon

Zaebos

Zagan

Zeboaol

Zepar

Ziminar

Zozo

Lucifer – Pride, enlightenment, air element  
Religion: Luciferianism  
Direction: East  
Planet: Venus (Morning Star)  
Metal: Gold  
Element: Air  
Color: Blue, Teal, White, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Black, Grey  
Incense: Sandalwood, Lavender, Cedar, Lemon  
Rank: Dark Lord, High Prince  
Species: Fallen angel  
Muscular man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wings vary from white to grey and black, black horns and a tail, stern and serious, lighter skin

Likes dark melodic music, lavender, lemon, wine, white candles

Satan – Wrath, fire element, Father of All Demons and commander of the demonic army. Guide for the fallen. Awakens the self and helps people reclaim their power.   
Religion: Satanism  
Planet: Sun  
Metal: Titanium  
Element: Ether  
Color: Red, Black

Tall and muscular being with black eyes, tanned skin, long black hair with black horns, wings and a tail

Asmodeus - Lust

Belphegor - Sloth

Mammon – Greed, lord of wealth  
Religion (made-up) Mammonism  
Direction: North  
Planet: Jupiter  
Metal: Gold  
Element: Earth  
Noble Demon

Man with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Tanned skin and wears regal robes and a gold crown. Has long black horns with gold tips, conceals his tail and wings. 

Beelzebub – Gluttony, powerful protector, business marketing skills, microbiology and the arts  
Religion (made up): Beelzebubism  
Direction: North  
Planet: Jupiter  
Metal: Titanium  
Element: Earth  
Color: Muted dark red, black, grey  
Lowborn demon  
Strong warrior and one who has a curious mind

Lord of the Flies, massive and tall, with horns, black hair and eyes of silver. He has many wives and children

Leviathan – Envy, water element, Lord of the abyss, master of emotions and subconscious

Unsere – Empress of childbirth and parenthood, wife of Leviathan  
Blue, purple, white peacocks, February, north, water

Religion (made up): Leviathanism  
Direction: West  
Planet: Neptune  
Metal: Platinum  
Element: Water  
Color: Blue, Teal, Turquoise, Silver,

Stern, calm and serious. 

Offerings: water, sea salt, pearl, shells, blue and purple flowers, silver needle white tea, oolong

Two forms: sea serpent or tall muscular man with long black hair and dark eyes that shift from midnight blue to black. Long black horns, a blue-black tail and black wings with midnight blue underneath. He can take on a dragon form with blue and black scales.

Azazel Dark Watcher angel  
Direction: South  
Planet: Saturn  
Metal: Gold  
Element: Fire  
Color: Red, purple, black, blue, orange

Lord of darkness and trials, healer and warrior, stern hard worker, gets people out of their comfort zone

Muscular male demon with tanned skin and medium length spiked black hair. His wings and red and black in color and he has black horns that curve upwards from his head. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue. He is very well dressed and usually wears darker clothes and regal. 

Likes steak, yellow carnations, geraniums, meditation music, black stones

References

S Connolly and Nicholas Schneider (2009) “Daemonolatry Goetia” Darkerwood Publishing Group

Michael Ford “Luciferian Goetia”

Jacques Collin de Plancy (1818) “Dictionnaire Infernal” 

Aleister Crowley 17th century “The Lessor Key of Solomon” 

https://demonsanddemonolatry.com/

http://demonolatry.org/blog/

https://the-demonic-paradise.fandom.com/wiki/War_in_Heaven

Grimoire.org

https://aminoapps.com/c/pagans-witches/page/item/delepitore/o3Pw_4vDhoI7KXPggjXbgolQ1qKdWJVmb2D

http://www.esotericarchives.com/solomon/testamen.htm

The Complete Book of Demonolatry Magic by J. Thorp  
The Complete Book of Demonolatry by S. Connolly


End file.
